


Charm me with your bell mister snake wrangler

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Cat Ears, It's rough, M/M, Mew fingers do a little dp it that counts?, PWP, Spanking, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, belly chains, but soft at the end, butt plug, collar with a bell, like the sex, mostly smutt, oh yeah daddy kink, some slight BDSM stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Gulf seduces Mew with cats ears and a belly chain.  PWP
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Charm me with your bell mister snake wrangler

**Author's Note:**

> This has some BDSM tones to it but I didn't go very deep. There is spanking and some mild derogatory names. Butt plug stuff...
> 
> I added aftercare, like some, at the end because I don't see it very often with PWP and I'm a soft soul. So there's that, remember gang if your dom doesn't give you aftercare after the scene, that's a bad dom. They gotta go all the way and finish it up, you feel. That's like my psa for the day.
> 
> uh yeah, enjoy

It was quiet when Mew entered Gulf apartment. The younger boy had just texted to come over and hadn't answered since.

“Gulf?”

“Just sit on the bed and wait.” Gulf voice came from the bathroom.

Mew did as he was told and quietly sat on the bed, leaning back on his palms as he waits. 

“Daddy?” Mews head swivels around so quick he can hear it crack, there standing the doorway is Gulf. Sauntering towards him basically naked. Cat ears perched on his head, black silk collar with a silver bell, draped with silver chains that cascaded over his chest and shoulders, delicate silver chains wrapped his waist accentuating its tiny form. Mew eyes almost didn’t want to leave the pretty sight but a bit further down, a black cock ring wrapped around Gulf half-hard member and .... a cattail swaying behind him as he moves. Fuck.

It was the butt plug Mew had joked about getting him recently when Gulf had found the cat ears from the set. Gulf had seemed huffy about it mostly because he hates butt plugs;

“They're just fucking teases. Never long enough or big enough. I’d rather just have your dick stuffing me.”

Mew happily obliged in showing Gulf that his dick was better than a butt plug after that because he can’t often resist Gulf in his arms or on his dick.

But this. This was nothing like what he imagined when he joked about the cat tail butt plug. This was something from his dreams. 

“Exquisite.” Mew sucks in a breath. Gulf steps closer, close enough that Mew can run his fingers over the cool chains around Gulf waist. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“Does daddy like it?” Gulf voice was tiny and nervous. It seems the roleplay had started and Gulf was already drifting towards subspace.

"Daddy loves it." Mew pulls him into his lap, careful of the plug. Fingers playing in the chains at his waist. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Mew's lips brush against Gulfs, it tastes sweet like strawberries - from the lip gloss. Gulf hands grip his shoulders as he slides his tongue into Mew's mouth. Mew plays back, sucking on the tongue, swirling it around Gulfs.

Mew's hands cup those soft ass cheeks, squeezing once then twice but a little harder the second time. Gulf moans into his mouth so he does it again, gaining a tiny roll from Gulf hips.

“Touch me.” Gulf whines into his mouth, rolling his hips again, his dick rubbing against Mew's hips.

“So needy.” Mew grabs his hips stopping him from moving. “Telling Dady what to do.”

“Want it.” Gulf squeezes his shoulders when he couldn’t move his hips anymore.

“Only good boys get daddy's cock.” Mew smacks a perk cheek and Gulf lets out a huffy noise. So cute and needy.

“I’m a good boy.” Gulf uses the loosened hold to his advantage and rubs his dick against Mew's hip again. “I dressed up for daddy.”

Another smack and Gulf stopped moving with a whine. “You touched yourself.” Another smack and Mew rubbed the pink cheek.

“For you daddy.” Gulf shifts, Mew can feel the muscles holding back to not rub himself against Mew again. “I didn’t cum.” He says with pride like it was justification for touching himself when Mew has clearly a rule about him not touching himself.

“I’m the only one who can touch you,” Mew growls finger moving between those supple cheeks to press at the plug. He’s not really mad because this is a nice treat but he can’t let his baby know that. Gulfs a brat and knows it,. giving in too much will just make him brattier.

Gulf moans as the plug dips further in. 

“I bet you ran home today the photoshoot just to fill yourself up. Such a little whore. Always have to be filled up with something." Mew says pulling the plug out some before shoving it back in. "Did you even stretch or just shove it right in?” Gulf moans, fingers digging into Mew's shoulders, his legs back arching for more.

“I’m a good boy.” Gulf answered, pressing back against Mew's hand and the toy. He noses at Mew's cheek with a tiny meow. Mew can feel the little shits smile against his skin.

“Such a whore.” Another snack cause Gulf to shudder. Mew continued playing with the toy, moving it slowly in and out. He loved watching it slip back inside from over Gulf's shoulder, with such ease. “Answer the question.”

“Daddy- “ Gulf whines then cries out at the smack. “Yes, daddy. I cleaned out really well.” Gulf thighs shack as the toy continues to tease him. He’s not rocking back on the toy but his thigh tense like he wants to. “I stretched my tiny hole with four fingers for daddy’s big cock."

Mew hums shoving the plug inside before pushing Gulf off his lap. Gulf drops to the floor on his knees with an ungraceful thump. He looks up at Mew with flushed cheeks and glass eyes.

“So pretty.” He can’t help but admire, rubbing over those rosy cheeks before letting his fingers tangle in the chains draping his chest. The silver stands out against the tan skin in such a way that makes Mew's mouth salivate. Gulf sitting between his legs patiently waiting like the good boy he was, messy hair and cats ears that matched the wide eyes and puffed lips. His baby was perfect. “Get daddy’s cock wet.”

Gulf immediately rushes forward, fingers fumbling to pull down his sweat pants. Mew growls when a hand grabs his shaft, slapping the hand away before grabbing Gulf jaw. Wide startled eyes stare up at him. “No hands.”

Gulf hands slide down to Mew's knees, a pink tongue slithers out to wet his lips. “Yes, daddy.” So obedient.

Mew removes his hands and sits back.

Gulf licks a strip up his dick, over the bulging vein before sucking on the bulbous tip, digging into the slit. Mew hisses at the cool air hitting the damp skin before Gulf is taking him in. Cheeks hollowed out, gulping. Gulf sucks back up to the top before hollowing out as he goes back down. It takes a few tries before Mew hits the back of Gulf's throat but once it does, Gulf gulping and sucking, drinking his dick like a man who hasn’t tasted water in days. Mew fists Gulf's hair quickening the pace as he fucks up into that tight throat. He can feel the drool dripping between those plump red lips, rolling down his balls. Gulf hands fist his sweat pants as he looks up at Mew with a whine. The vibrations are heavenly against his dick and rips Gulf's mouth away from his dick.

“Fuck baby. “ Gulf is staring at him, head tilted from Mew's grip in his hair, mouth still hanging out, panting and drooling, pupils wide. He looks fucked out and waiting. “I almost came.”

Gulf gulps let out a tiny needy noise in the back of his throat as he shifts his legs together. The ears on his head shifted a little out of place so Mew fixes them and takes a second to fix the chains on around his neck. Gulf sits still waiting patiently. His thighs rubbing together in needy micro shifts knowing he's not supposed to move.

“Such a pretty baby. “ Mew scoots back on the bed until his back hits the headboard. Gulf peers at him from the floor. “Come here.”

Gulf springs forward crawling up and into his lap. He immediately goes in for a kiss and Mew smacks his ass. Gulf huffs but sits down, wiggling to get comfortable with the tail.

“Did daddy say you can kiss him?” Mew grabs a fist full of Gulf ass. Gulf whines shaking his head. “Turn around, ass up.”

Gulf gulps then turns around on his hands and knees, arching his ass into the air. Gulf lets out a tiny preow as he looks over his shoulder a Mew.

Mew presses on the plug and huffs. "Again."

Mew wiggles the plug and Gulf pushes back onto. Mew spanks him. He starts to wiggle the plug again and Gulf meows, then another longer meow as Mew nips at his ass check.

"Good boy." Mew rubs Those bright pink ass cheeks, he loved their plumpness in his palm. “These cheeks are as red as the ones on your face.” Mew coos.

“Let’s see how well you prepped.” Mew pulls the plug out, he glances at the stout radish shape of it. He was expected something bigger and deeper the way Gulf was whining when he played with it. Then again he knew how Gulf could get when he was horny, he just needed something inside him.

“Did this tiny thing turn you in?” Mew tosses it onto the bed, Gulf head tilts toward before he faces forward again with a slight shake of his head. The tiny bell jingles softly. 

“No daddy.”

Mew hums, dragging a thumb over the slick hole, pressing the tip in as his other hand messaged the redden cheek.

“But you were moaning before?” He presses his thumb all the way in, the hole squeezing around it. “Was that a lie?”

Mew pulls his thumb out when Gulf doesn’t answer. “Were those fake moans?” He asks again this time smacking the pink hole with two fingers. Gulf shifted forward, away from the pain with a whine. Mew does it again when Gulf doesn't immediately move back towards him.

“No daddy.” Gulf whimpers.

Mew roughly rubs his thumb over the twitching hole, hands gripping those luscious thighs. “What was it then?” Irritation lacing his voice. 

“I was w-wishing it was you.” Gulf stutters out. Mew shoves two fingers in without warning and Gulf shudders in his lap.

“Tell me more,” Mew says brushing against that spot and Gulf cries.

“I-“ Gulf starts whining as Mew scissors his fingers, “I was trying to pretend it was your cock daddy.”

Mew pulls the fingers out, thumb rubbing around the pink hole and then down to the smooth skin between, Gulf moans as he presses into it.

“That tiny thing?” He says pressing almost painfully into the soft skin. Gulf grunts, toes curling. 

“It wasn’t big enough though.” Gulf lets out a shuddered breath when Mew moves his fingers to cup his ass. “I was trying to squeeze it to pretend but I just wanted more. Daddy nothing compares to you.”

Mew smiles dropping a kiss to the puckered hole. “Tell me about the toy.”

“The toy?” He gasps when Mew's tongue plunges inside, hands pulling his cheeks apart. “Ahh... I got it, ah to to ..” Mew tongue thrust inside, Gulf walls tried to suck him in. He nips the outer ring before sucking. 

“Continue,” Mew growls. He pushes the finger around his tongue, he scissors and sucks. Gulf pants and whines, thighs shaking in his effort to not move.

“I got it be-because daddy likes cute things.” He moans when Mew rubs his prostate and falls to his elbows, forehead pressed into the sheets. “Keeps me open and wet for daddy to use me whenever he wants.”

Mew pulls away for a pop, thumb rubbing along the rim, now slick with drool. The hole glistened as it twitches wantonly around nothing.

“Whenever I want?” Mew asks running a hand over the curve of Gulfs back, it arches into the touch.

“Yes, daddy.” He moans.

“What if I want to take you on stage,” He tugs at Gulf hair pulling until Gulf is pressed against this chest. Mew's hand splayed out over his waist, rubbing teasingly. Gulf whines, hands hovering over Mew's thighs waiting till he’s allowed to touch. “Fuck you in front of everyone. Would you wear the plug then?”

Gulp hips jerk instinctively at the teeth scrapping again his neck. “Yes.”

"Yeah? In front of everyone?” Gulfs dick twitches against his stomach, the black cock ring standing out against the reddened skin. 

“Do you like the thought of everyone watching me fuck you?”

“No daddy.” But Gulf's dick twitches again, stomach muscles tightening. Mew lets go of his hair to run a hand down his chest, he rubs his fingers through the chains, pinching a perk nipple. Gulf hips jerk and his head falls back with a moan.

“No?” His other hand caresses Gulf hip. “You don’t want me to turn on an IG love right now and show everyone how beautiful you are? Let them watch as I ram into you? Stuff you full of my cock like the good little whore you are?”

Gulf shudders, eyes squeezed shut. Mew's hand caresses softly over the thigh cress fingertips playing between Gulf legs to teasingly rub between his ass. The other rolling the nipple. He presses an open mouth kiss to Gulf shoulder.

“No daddy.” He answers again with a shudder. 

“Your body wants it.” Mew sucks at Gulf's neck and Gulf arches into it, legs opening wider trying to get those teasing fingers closer.

“Just you.” Gulf pants out, hands gripping his ankles to not touch himself. “Please.”

“Please?” Mew teases three fingers slipping inside Gulf's hole. “Just me, what?”

Gulf whines loudly in annoyance, jaw set tight. Mew's hand slides from his nipple down to wrap around his cock. “Tell me.”

Gulf dugs his nails into his ankles, head tilting to nose at Mew's cheek. “Just you, just yours, no one else can see.” It’s fast, grumbled, and followed by a high pick moan as Mew stoked his cock.

“That’s right only mine.” Mew gives a few at stocks to the red hot cock. “Mine to touch, mine to fuck.”

“Yes.” Gulf moans nosing more into Mew's cheek. Mew would normally discipline him for it. Gulf is not allowed to touch unless he’s told but Mew cock is dripping against Gulf's lower back and he thinks this surprise deserves a little leeway. 

“Ride daddy’s cock until you cum.” Mew moves his hands to Gulf's thighs and waits. Gulf understands immediately and lifts up, he quickly aligns the leaky head to his hole before sliding down. He takes Mew in easily and quickly. Hands resting on Mew's thighs as he starts to get a rhythm. 

“No hands.” Gulf huffs lifts up using his own thigh strength. The pace starts off slow until Gulf finds the speed. The tiny bell on his collar tinkling faster and faster. Mew's hands run over his hips, up to the tiny waist to tangle in the chains, tugging. He sucks at the point right under Gulf ear and the others thrust become erratic. Gulf's hands opening and closing where they sat on his thighs trying hard to touch himself.

Mew loves the sounds of his baby. The huffs and puffs and the tiny whines between big moans. The tickling bell emphasis the speed and thrust. He jerks his hips up just to hear it ring just a little louder. 

“I thought I told you to ride me till you cum.” He squeezes his hands around that tiny waist. Gulf skin is sweaty and glistening. He's panting so beautifully against Mew's chest.

“Trying.” Mew bites down on his shoulder at Gulf's whiny reply. 

“Try harder.” 

Gulf moves faster, thighs straining. Mew can feel the tension creeping over Gulf's body as he pushes himself, harder and faster. Then Gulf shudders a loud moan followed by a whimper. Mew smirks. Reaching down he grabs the still hard throbbing dick, stroking it. Gulf shudders, burying his face in Mew's neck. Panting and twitching. 

“That doesn’t count.” He teases, thumb pressing into the tip and Gulf hand reaches up to clamp down on Mew's neck, fingers digging. 

“Be a good boy and listen.”

Gulf twitches, stomach muscles moving erratically. He pushes up in his thigh and starts to rock again. It’s jerky and heavy. Gulf's dick is thick and full in his hands.

“Baby tiny dick feels so full in my hand.” Mew strokes it long and twists at the tip they way he knows Gulf likes. Gulf shudders stopping his movements, body shaking until Mew jerks a thrust up and he continues.

"Gulf" Mew whispers into his ear.

"Green" Gulf answers back instantly and desperately, "Don't stop." 

“Tell daddy.”

“Fro-... “ Gulf moans trying to keep pace, head lulling over Mew's shoulder. “From your touch.”

"It's pulsing for me." Mew tighten his grip digging his thumb into the tip, the red turning deep purple from the strain. Gulf jerks in his lap moaning loudly. The bell tingling pleasantly and the chains jump against his skin. Mew quiet likes this sight and kind of wishes he wasn't behind Gulf to enjoy it. Maybe next time he'll have Gulf ride him while facing him so he can watch the bounce. 

“I’m close baby and you haven’t cum.”

Gulf twitches, it’s big and jerky. His dick flopping in Mew hold. His hole twitches violently around Mew. Mew smirks a second dry orgasm. He wonders if he can get another. Probably shouldn't because they've never done that many and he doesn't want to push Gulf too far tonight. Gulf is huffing like he ran a marathon, his dick purple.

“Please daddy.” His voice is so tiny and weak. “Please let me cum. It's too much.”

“Who said you could stop moving.” Mew pats the trembling thigh. Gulf movements are sluggish and weighted as he starts up again. 

“Please, please, please,” Gulf says with each deep thrust, lips brushing against Mew's cheek. His words are slurred. “Fill me up. I wanna be full.”

“You don’t want to cum again?” 

Mew rubs his hands over slick thigh, the muscles jumping under his touch as Gulf tries to continue the slow jerky pace. 

“Fill me up.” Gulf whines. Mew reaches between Gulf's legs, cupping his balls. The bell giving off tiny tickles at the jerk of his body.

Mew's finger reaches back, fingertips rubbing around the swelling abused hole. 

“Is this not full enough?” Mew hums, sucking on Gulf's neck. Gulf chocks on his breathe as Mew pushes that fingertip inside. 

Gulf tries to pull away, hand grabbing Mew's wrist. Mews other hand ushering his hip to keep the pace. Up down, the fingers sliding in and out with his dick. It's tighter, but only slightly, enough to notice the difference around his cock.

“Daddy I can’t ahh please, mmm'too full.” Gulf babble gets louder and more incoherent “too much. I- Please ahh.” 

“Daddy’s close.” Mew pulls his fingers out circling his hand around Gulf dick. He can feel the tightening in his stomach. Gulf is thrashing in his hold, babbling, and whining. His dick feels so full and he thumbs at the ring at the base. He likes this a lot.

Right when Mew feels like he’s about to cum he pulls off the cock ring around Gulf's cock and the boy spasm. Gulf screams, nails digging into Mew's arms. He cums so hard that Mew worries for how hard he bows off him. The vice grip over his dick is almost painful. Mew's hands grip onto Gulf hips forcing him to keep moving, thrusting until Mew orgasm inside him.

Mew feels Gulf lean bonelessly against him, breathing still erratic. Skin covered in sweat and cum and Mew thinks these chains might look even better covered in cum, laying against the flushed skin.

He kisses Gulf temple as he rubs his sides letting him cool down. “Baby?”

There’s no answer so he waits. It takes a minute for Gulf to move, he lets out a tiny whine when Mew dick shifts inside him.

“Hey, baby.” Mew drops a few more kisses to the parts of Gulf's face he can reach.

Gulf let’s out a noise that might be Mew name but it’s muffled and unclear.

“I need to clean you up baby.” Mew whispers. Gulf turns his face blindly to Mew and Mew smirks before catching his lips. It’s a soft peck at first then slow and languid. 

“You did so well for me baby.” Mew praises between kisses. Fingers messaging into overworked thigh muscles.

“Mew.” Gulf whispers, trying to twist closer.

“Wait.” He stops him lifting slowly until his soft dick falls out. Gulf makes a noise between a groan and a whine, deep in his chest before he flips around, uncoordinatedly, until their chest met before snuggling into Mew's neck.

Mew takes a second to grimace at the grossness between them before rubbing Gulf's back.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then we’ll snuggle.”

“Comfy,” Gulf breathes out and Mew chuckles.

“You’ll feel better being clean.” Gulf just shakes his head.

Mew drops a few kisses before shifting to the edge of the bed. He unfastens the chocker it takes a little finagling because if the chains before it falls to the floor, the chains from his stomach tumble down after then the two ears. He lifts Gulf as he stands, Gulf grip tightening around his neck before falling limp again this him.

  
He makes quick work of cleaning Gulf in the shower, thankful for the movable showerhead so he didn’t have to let go of Gulf too much. He gets some petulant whining when he cleans out Gulf hole that he hushes with kisses.

He dries Gulf off, rubbing some cream over his ass which was looking a little tender still. He makes sure to apply some to Gulf's abused hole as well because he saw a little bit of blood when he cleaned him. Mew helped Gulf into some boxers and one of his -Mews; because he likes to claim Gulf anyway he can- fluffy hoodies before he pulled on some boxers and a tank top himself. 

Crawling into bed, he pulls Gulf close.

“How are you feeling?” He asks softly when the other nuzzles closer.

“Tired.” Came the soft reply. “Stay with me.”

“Always.” Mew kisses the crown of Gulf damp head, hands running down his back soothingly.

“Did you like it?” 

“I loved it.” Mew sniff kisses him a few times, by his temple and ear and then his cheek just to hear the soft dreamy giggles tumbled from those beautiful lips. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Gulf says face tilting up for a kiss even with his eyes closed.

“I love you too.” Mew obliges with a kiss. Then another because he can before pulling Gulf back to his chest. 


End file.
